Tales of the only Orc that was a good Orc
by Anastacia Nessa
Summary: Not all Orcs are evil. There was only one who wasn't. His name was Groshmogh.This story is about him and how he reached people's hearts.
1. Chapter 1

**Groshmogh**, **tales of the only good orc**

**Chapter 1: An unlikely creature**

**During the dark times in Middle-Earth, the dark lord Morgoth, created an army which was build up with aweful creatures. They were called the Orcs. **

**The Orcs were aweful and disgusting creatures. Their looks were terrible and their behavior was even more terrifying and they caused fear everywhere they went.**

**Orcs were created by using the four elements and also by mutilate and torture the gorgeous race of Elves. Elves were the firstborns and created by the Valar. They were awesome and beautiful creatures. Their hair was long, their bodies were tall and graceful and their skin were soft and their eyes seemed to speak at you only by looking at you. Morgoth, hated the Elves and he decided to use Elves captured to create his aweful Orcs.**

**The fallen wizard Saruman, didn't use the same methode as Morgoth, but he used the four elements to create the same aweful and miserable Orcs. Orcs were made to kill and to destroy. Except one small creature.**

**In the time when Gollum felt in Mount Doom with the One Ring, an army of unfinished Orcs was waiting to be brought to life and to do what they were meant to do. But when the One Ring was destroyed, the Ground torned open and all the dirty lands was taken with the lava.**

**The unfinished Orcs were also taken. All? No. One small creature was not taken by the Lava and instead of into the fire, it felt into the Water. It caused a magical reaction. This small creature was found by the other Orcs and they took it with them. The race of Orcs was doomed to exstinction, and they could use every Orc they could find to stay alive.**

**The small Orc was called Groshmogh.**

**Groshmogh grew up between the rough and rude Orcs. It didn't take long before the other Orcs noticed something unusual about this Orc. Orcs loved to eat flesh and they didn't care if the origines of the flesh were human, elvish or animal or even their own race. Groshmogh always refused to eat it. He never liked the flesh and the idea of eating a living creature made him cry inside. The leader of his Group, Ghrashnagk, always yelled: Come on, you lousy rat!**

**It ain't gonna do you any good to refuse this meal. You won't get anything else, the next four months. **

**But Groshmogh still refused. And the time when the other Orcs discovered he was shocked when they kill a small Deer, had been one of the most miserable moments in his life. How the others made fun of him. They harmed him with their aweful words and they spitted on him.**

**But the little Groshmogh never became one of them. He grew up and his character became more and more like a normal creature. He could have fit between the Hobbits or dwarves. Yes, maybe even the Elves, because it was very clear this little Orc was not like his own race.**

**And he was the target of all misery in his group. The other Orcs never failed to show their anthipathy against him. They hated him and Orcs never liked somebody. They even hated themselves, because they were made out of anger and hatred and they were never able to love or to like anything, except for destroying and killing other creatures.**

**Groshmogh was tired of all this bullying and he made one final decision; he would go and leave this place as soon as possible. Orcs always slept long and they snorred so loud, the other side of Middle-Earth could hear them. And the evening of 14th of January 1425, they had a big fight about meat. It was during this night, when Groshmogh decided to leave them forever.**

**Groshmogh had no clothes other than the ones he was wearing for almost 5 years now. But he didn't care. As long as he was far away from the others, he was happy. Minutes became hours and hours became days and days became nights. And one final day, Groshmogh was sitting down and he was so exhausted. He had walked for 5 days now, without a break. Groshmogh said to himself: This is probably the only thing I ever liked about being an Orc. My condition.**

**Orcs were known for their excellent condition. They could walk for days without a break and the weaker ones, simply were sent out of the way. Groshmogh was the one with the most excellent condition. This was one of the main reasons he was always able to hide himself without others finding him. He was too quick for them to be catched.**

**But now even the small Orc was tired. He was sitting against a tree and a small bird was flying around him and soon landed on his shoulder.**

**Hey little bird, he said. Are you keeping me company? The bird seemed to understand the Orc. Did Groshmogh looked like an Orc? Oh yes. He certainly did. It was clear he was one of the race of Orcs, but animals always seem to feel who is to trust and who isn't and especially those living in Middle-Earth. It still is the same today and it was also the same during the time Groshmogh fled away. Groshmogh allowed this bird staying on his shoulder and he felt asleep. The next morning, he woke up early and he saw a small Deer coming up to him.**

**Hello little one! He said. Are you keeping me company too, just like my other little friend?**

**Groshmogh looked up and said: Where are you? The bird was flying through the air and it saw Groshmogh waving at him. The bird seemed to enjoy the attention and he flew away. Groshmogh said: Hey! Wait for me! Groshmogh stood up on his feet and ran after the bird. The Deer ran after him. Soon Groshmogh felt the soft snout of the Deer in his hand when he stopped for a while. Little one, he said. You are such a friendly animal. You see how fast our little bird up there is? Don't you wish you could fly also? The Deer looked at groshmogh as if it could understand what the Orc said. I will call you Bruno, Groshmogh said. And he will be Willy from now on. Groshmogh pointed towards the small bird who seemed to enjoy the attention.**

**Groshmogh felt a bit hungry and he was looking for some Apples he could eat.**

**Soon he had found some and grabbed them from the trees and shared some of his food with Bruno and Willy. Yes my small friends, he said. It ain't easy when you are not wanted. I don't know why the others are so evil and mean, but I am not like them. Why am I this way? Why am I not like the other Orcs? Groshmogh stood up and walked to a small river. He bended over and saw a look of himself in the water. Nah, he said. It is impossible for me to deny I am an Orc. I will always be hated because of my looks. **

**The Orc felt down and he sighed deeply. His eyes looked sad and for one moment it was like the whole beautiful world was too beautiful for him. I don't even belong here, he said. The world doesn't want Orcs and to see one Orc being different, is even more unacceptable. The small Orc looked at his friend Bruno who had it's head on the Orc's lap. Bruno looked at Groshmogh with his big brown eyes. Bruno, you are so sweet. Groshmogh said. Don't look at me with this look in your eyes! **

**Our Orc knew his race was hated and he also knew why. The Orcs were always telling lies about their fights. And Groshmogh knew perfectly well what happened with their Masters.**

**Then the three small friends heard a sound. Groshmogh looked up and he was sneaking to a small bush nearby. He looked and he saw the most lovely creatures ever.**

**Elves! He whispered to his friends. They must be Elves!**

**End of Chapter 1.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: An elvish meeting**

**Little Groshmogh couldn't believe his eyes. He saw three Elves and it seemed to be they were not the only one. Oh yes, our little Orc had heard a lot about the Elves. But as usual, the Orcs were saying nothing than bad things about the other races of Middle-Earth. And Groshmogh was already used to the fact that what was said, wasn't true at all. For instance; if it was true what the Orcs were telling, why were the Orcs no longer living in Mordor? And what about the One Ring? The leader of the Orcs, always claimed it was hidden, but even little Groshmogh knew the Orcs would have used it's power. He knew deep in his Heart, there was something about this Ring. Even now it was destroyed, Groshmogh could feel the aweful nature of this thing. He was glad where ever it was, it would never showed up again.**

**Bruno, his Deer friend, was looking at some tasty leafs. Then Groshmogh reminded himself, he was looking at the Elves. **

_**No Bruno!**_** He whispered. Not now. ****_We have to be quiet._**

**And soon they both hide deeper behind the small bush and soon there arrived more Elves. Groshmogh was well aware about his Orc race. He knew they would not like it when they found out, they were kinda "spied" by an Orc. **

**There arrived a few more Elves and one of them was immidiatly catching the eye of Groshmogh. It was a tall lady with ravenblack hair and she was wearing a dark blue coat and beneath the coat, she was wearing an icy blue dress. The sleeves were white and her face was very white as well. Her dark blue eyes were shining with a friendly smile into the world. Groshmogh couldn't help it, but he immidiatly loved this Elf like she was his mother. He never had a mother, because he was created by a wizard, but it felt like this lady was his mother. She looked to a man beside her and he was also wearing icy blue clothing and his coat was the same dark color as the lady her coat. Groshmogh could see they were some how related. **

**The lady opened her mouth. "My dear friends, it is good to see all of you again here at our meeting. We have to keep our meetings secret. Although evil has been destroyed years ago, there are still evil creatures who are anxious to kill us whenever they get the chance. And they are not only Orcs. Since all the time I have walked through the woods of Lothlorien and Rivendell and have stayed a while in Mirkwood, I have heard the trees talking. They are aware there is new evil coming upon us. Maybe not as powerful as the Dark Lords Morgoth and Sauron were, but still strong enough to kill the Elves who haven't left to go to Valinor yet.**

**It is necessary we keep our meetings save and unknown to the others. During all those years of suffering, we have discovered we can't trust the world of men anymore. Aragorn and his lovely queen Arwen, have been good to us and showed us their faith and trust, but others don't seem to be willing to do the same."**

**The other Elves agreed. A man stood up and said: You are right, Lady Ilëah. We must be more careful with whom we speak. Long have we suffered and strong were our fights, but now we still have to be careful.**

**Groshmogh looked at his friend Bruno. He whispered: _Did you hear that, Bruno? There is something going on._**

**Ilëah continued. " We all know very well which races we can trust and which we can't. We can't trust the world of men. And even among our own race, we have to watch out. We do know who our biggest enemy is. The race of _ORCS_ !" **

**And at that same moment, Ilëah stretched her arm out and before Groshmogh knew what happened, he was grabbed by an invisible power and thrown before the feet of Ilëah.**

**Oh my goodness! An Orc! We must kill him! These words were shouted by several Elves and one of the Elves grab an arrow and was just about going to shoot it at groshmogh when suddenly Ilëah said: No! No, we mustn't kill him. If he is a spy, we must keep him and prevend him from running away. Groshmogh didn't know what to say. He would like to scream and call for help, but somehow he couldn't open his mouth. His friend Bruno stood next to him. He was probably ready to kill this poor Der, one of the Elves said. Poor thing, we just rescued you. The Elf walked up to Bruno and he wanted to touch it on his head, when suddenly Bruno rushed away. Poor thing! The Elf said. But Ilëah had a strange feeling coming up to her. Somewhere inside, she had the feeling this Deer was connected with the Orc and he was not going to be the meal.**

**Ilëah also noticed the bird flying above Groshmogh's head. Just like it was watching over him.**

**This is so weird, the Elvish lady said softly to herself. Animals normally would fled away from the Orcs, but it looks like this one, is not their enemy.**

**Ilëah allowed the others to tie the Orc and they left with Groshmogh with them. But the feeling that there was something unusual at this Orc, didn't leave Ilëah. **

**Then they walked a long way back to their home. Tomorrow we will decide what we are going to do with this creature, the man in icy blue clothes said.**

**End of Chapter 2.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Ilëah 

Ilëah was a young Elf. She was married with Yngol and the couple had two children.  
A daughter Iluna and a son Myrith. Iluna was the oldest child. She was the same age as little Groshmog. And he was 15 years old. Normally the Elves are much older than most races, but Ilëah was married a long time before her children were born. Nobody knew her age exactly, but it was said she was born around the same time, when the last alliance of Men and Elves was formed.  
She was born and raised in Vaklinor, but her heart longed to go to the world of Middle Earth.  
Her Elvish race was Sindarian. Yngol however, was Noldorian. For years they had lived in the woods of Mirkwood. Bad voices said Ilëah was not a pure Elf, because her parents were no Elven Kings or Queens. However, her wisdom and good heart, was much more known to the people who didn't care about Kings and Queens.  
Ilëah lived in the woods of Lorien now. She lived in a beautiful house which was known as the house of light. Lorien always had been known as the home of the Lady of Light, Galadriel, but she left to return to Valinor. Before she went, Galadriel had given all the remaining Elves in Lorien a gift. She had given Ilëah a special tree. This is the Tre of light, she said. Never cut the tree itself, but only cut some of it's branches. It will grow back and the wood, will be a light in dark and evil times. But if you cut the Tree, it will be dark and your house will no longer be brightened by it's light and you will no longer see the enemy coming. Ilëah always had ben careful. And her clever mind, had created something special to the Tree, so it would never be cut. Ilëah was a very kind lady. She refused to take sides when the Dwarves and Elves were fighting. As long as they both haven't done anything to harm me, they are both welcome here, she said. Legolas, the son of King Thranduil, was known for his friendship with Gimli, the son of Gloin. And Gimli was a Dwarf. There was even said that legolas would take Gimli with him on his way to Valinor someday. But the Elves couldn't understand how it would be possible for a Dwarf to enter Valinor. Legolas said: This is no Dwarf, this is Gimli, one of the nine companies choosen on the Quest for the Ring.

Ilëah looked at her husband when they were on their way home. What are we going to do with this Orc? Yngol asked. Ilëah stood still for a minuite and said: Tomorrow we will take him to our leader and we will hear what he will decide. Groshmog was talking to his friends Willy and Bruno who never left his side. Ilëah looked up and she felt this strange feeling again. There was something about this Orc she could not descripe. A very weird feeling came over her. She said to her husband: I never have seen something like this before. An Orc talking with animals? Yngol said: maybe they are teasing or bullying him. No, Iléah said. Take a good look. It is like they are communicating with each other. I never have seen an Orc doing this towards any creature. Only to their own species, and then it was only to fight.  
Yngol had to agree with Ilëah. There was something weird about this Orc. He looked like an Orc without a doubt, but somehow it was different. Much different.  
The Elves asked where they should place the Orc for the night. Ilëah said: Bring him to my house. We have a place where he can stay. Tomorrow we will bring him to our Leader and we will find more about him.  
Later in the evening, after they had placed Groshmog in the Garden, near the special tree (They tied him so he couldn't escape) Ilëah heard a laugh. She looked outside and saw groshmog and Bruno the Deer playing together. Not really playin, because groshmog couldn't go far. But more playing with words. No bruno. He said. You are not a Bird. You can't fly like Willy. Ilëah was almost amazed. This was so unusual. She couldn't believe this was actually an ORC. The most aweful and ugliest of all races. And this creature looked like an Orc, but wasn't behaving like an Orc at all.  
Yngol saw his wife standing at the window looking at the Orc. You have to admit, love, this is not traditional Orcish behavior, she said. Yngol looked outside and he admitted with his wife. No, he whispered. This is most unusual. But tomorrow we will know more. Yngol and Ilëah went o bed o sleep. Groshmog, sitting under another tree, was falling asleep also with his friend Bruno laying beside him and Willy sitting in top of the Tree, above him.

The next morning, Yngol woke up after hearing noise. He jumped out of his bed to see what was going on. He rushed to the window and as badly surprised when he saw Myrith playing with Groshmog. My goodness! Myrith! Come here! Yngol shouted. He rushed outside and grabbed his son by his arm.  
Myrith said: but groshmog and I were only playing. Never play with Orcs. Yngol said furiously. Then he heard someone saying: What did he do, Yngol?  
It was Ilëah. That Orc! Yngol said. Myrith was playing with him and... but Ilëah was interrupting him. He was what, love? He was pl...and then Yngol stopped. He looked at his wife and he knew exactly what she meant. Ilëah walkd up o her son and asked him why he was playing with this Orc. Myrith said: I was awake early and I as playing with my ball and I let it skip out of my hands and Groshmog told me where it was and then we played with the ball.  
Ilëah was more and more surprised and she decided to take a good look at Groshmog.  
She walked up to him and stared at him for a moment. Groshmog was amazed by her beauty and he didn't dare to say anything. Afraid that this woman would be mad at him. Are you really an Elf? He softly asked. Iléah looked at him and said: yes, I am an Elf, but you are definitely not an Orc. I wish that was true, Groshmog said. Ilëah thought to herself: The only connection between him and the Orcs, is he is born as one of them. But there all ties betwen him and them end.  
Ilëah walked inside and said to Yngol: Darling, we are going o see our leader now. I want to find out more about this Orc.

End of Chapter 3.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4:**

**The Leader**

Ilëah took her children with her and Yngol grabbed Groshmog by his arm. It was time they would meet their elvish Leader.

The couple went to a small house nearby. This house was white and had a red roof. Normally elvish houses had a lot of trees around them, but this house was lying a bit in the woods, but was surrounded by a huge lake. The Leader did this to prefend it from being attacked by orcish arrows.

A noble man was standing in the doorway when one of the small elvish boats was gliding over the water. He saw Ilëah and their children and what he could see, was a creature he recognized from far. It was an Orc.

Ilëah and Yngol were greeting the Leader. His name was Brennin and he had blue eyes and long blondish hair. He was wearing a black cloak and beneath his cloak, he was wearing a green shirt and pants. He had a sword haning on his left hip and it had a row of diamonds on it from above till below and a snake figure was on it. Brennin was known for his wise words and he never judged before he knew the exact details. And Brennin looked at Ilëah and immidiatly said: Bring me the Orc. Yngol brought Groshmog to Brennin. He said: Brennin, there is something weird about this Orc. It is like he is not what he is supposed to be. Brennin watched Groshmog closely and after a few minutes he said: This Orc is no threat to you and your family my dear Yngol. There are more important things to discus. I want to talk with you about this.

Let us go inside and I will give you the details. There is great evil coming up to you and the whole world of Middle-Earth.

Groshmog was now untied and Myrith and Iluna started to talk with him. Yngol wanted to warn his children, but Brennin said: let them play. I have seen the eyes of the Orc and there is no evil in his eyes. But I will explain it to you later.

They entered the house of Brennin. And they were taken to the back side of the house. The room where Brennin always stayed when he was trying to find things out.

When they were sitting down, Brennin started. It was a few weeks ago, when I first discovered the dark stone. He picked up a piece of stione which was dark and he handed it over to Yngol and his wife. Ilëah said: It looks like one of the flaming stones, once used by the evil forces. Yngol nodded his head and said: If my eyes are still in good shape, and if my memory is also reacting well, this must be a stone of the Kingdom of Angmar.

Everybody was shivering. Yes, Brennin said. You are still in a good health my dear friend. This is indeed one of the stones from the Kingdom of Angmar. And the most scariest part has still to come.

My messengers have dwelt over Middle-Earth for the last 1000 years and we have seen how evil came and finally was defeated by the end of the Ring. But we have forgotten one important thing. Family. What! Ilëah said. There are relatives or family left? Sauron didn't have family? No my dear, Brennin said. It is not sauron, for he was as we know a valar. But we forgot one of his most important servants. His most darkest and evil followers. There was one who was so evil, he brought fear and dispair everywhere he went. He was the leader of the Nazgûl.

Oh my goodness! Ilëah stood up from her chair. You mean the Witch-King of Angmar?

Yes my lady, indeed. Brennin confirmed. My messengers have seen a creature dressed in black and they discovered he had a niece. This niece has learned all the dark tricks from her evil uncle and she is as evil as he once was. And through the years, she has develloped even greater skills than her late uncle.

But, does she have the same personality as her uncle? Yngol asked. Yes, Brennin said. One of my messengers has seen her face and he said he never have seen a face so cold and evil as hers. There is no love in her eyes, only death. She is clearly following the same path as her evil uncle.

What should we do then? Ilëah asked. We must be prepaired for another war, Brennin replied. She can't create a ring so evil as sauron's one Ring, because only Sauron knew how to make such thing, but she is strong enopugh to create Orcs and I have no doubt she is gathering them. To build a secret army and then suddenly overtake us all.

Ilëah was shocked by this devastating news. But what about this orc? She asked.

Ah! Brennin said. The Orc. I bet this Orc is 15 years old? He looks very young. It is difficult to tell the age of an Orc, but I saw it in his eyes. And if this is true, it is easy to explain his age. He is created AFTER the Ring was destroyed, so all evil was undone. This Orc looks like an Orc, but his character isn't one. He has in no way the evil personality of his Race. I think we will be surprised by the goodness of this little one. He has the ability to speak or communicate with the animals and perhaps the trees also. There is in no way any reason to be concerned about him, but I think we must watch him closely. Because he is an Orc and I think if the Orcs will gather all Orcs on Middle-Earth, they will do everything they can, to catch him.

Suddenly a strange feeling came over Ilëah. There is no way they will find him. Even if he is an Orc, he still is a good one and there is nobody on this world who is going to hurt him.

Her eyes were shining a kind of fire. This meant Ilëah was certain about her decision.

Yngol watched his wife and said: Ilëah, if we are keeping this Orc with us, we might bring not only ourselves in danger, but also himself. Ilëah was determined to keep Groshmog. There is no way I will leave him at the plavce where we found him Yngol. He has no chance against the Orcs if they find him. He is small and young and his character is so innocent.

Brennin said: You are admirable Ilëah. Your heart is pure and your intentions are good. But Yngol is right. If you keep this Orc in your house, you can be sure he will be found one day. And you will bring yourself and your family in great danger.

Then it must be, Ilëah said. But he is NOT going back. For the first time, Yngol saw an anger look in his wife's eyes. She was stubborn and would not give in. Her decision was clear.

Yngol loved his wife dearly. They always had been close and they never had secrets for each other. Yngol hugged his wife and whispered: My dear love, if you want to keep him safely with you, I can't do no different then going with you.We will keep him. He kissed his wife on her cheek.

Brennin said: Ilúvatar bless your heart, Ilëah. You are a blessing to the Sindarian race and (he winked towards Yngol) to the Noldorian race also.

Be careful, my dear. Brennin said while they were walking back to the garden. Your heart is pure, but be careful, because evil might not always be seen in your enemy. Sometimes your closest friends can be more evil. With these words, Yngol and Ilëah said goodbye to Brennin and they took their children and groshmog with them back inn the boat.

At home, Ilëah grabbed the arm of Groshmog. She kneeled down and said softly: My dear Groshmog, you are now having a family. We will look after you my friend.

Groshmog looked at Ilëah and asked: Can I stay here? And may Willy and Bruno stay here as well?

Of course! Ilëah laughed. We have a nice place for them to stay. Come on, let us go and make them a nice warm bed where they can sleep.

End of Chapter 4.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

**Brennin**

Brennin was a wise elf. He reminded people about Elrond, the father of Arwen. He had very long black hair and his eyes were brown. He was very tall and he used to wear his hair in a tail. Brennin was wearing a black coat with a design of the two trees which ones were the light of Valinor before they were destroyed. Brennin was wearing a very long blouse over his dark blue pants with black strokes on the sides of the legs.. His blouse was also colored blue and also had blue strokes on the sides. His belt was golden with green diamonds. Brennin his sword was made from the best steel and the color was very dark silver. There was an inscription of a Dragon in it. People said it was the Dragon Brennin himself had killed. But Brennin never said if it was true. He was quiet. He never talked about his past or things he had gone through. But who was he?

Brennin was one of the valinor elves. When Fëanor and his family left valinor forgood, Brennin stayed behind. His very dark eyebrows made people a bit scared because his face was a bit harder than usual. But his heart was good. Brennin was a personal friend of ülmo, the Valar of the sea. Ülmo always took him with him on his trips when he was not away for long. Brennin had seen much of the world. Ülmo revealed some secrets elves better shouldn't know, but Ülmo knew Brennin was to trust.

Brennin was the son of Jewel and Ilvar. His parents never left valinor and they taught their son much wisdom. Through the years he was walking through the gardens and mountains of Valinor, Brennin caught a lot of wisdom. His innerself was very wise and the tell was he could see what people were upto by only looking at their face. Maybe that's why he saw the goodness in little Ghroshmog's eyes.

It was said he was at least more than 10.000 years old, but nobody could tell exactly when Brennin was born. It was true he had a huge wisdom. But life had been very hard for him as well.

Originally he loved Luthien, about whom people said no elf had the same beauty as she had. But Luthien choose Beren, a human and even Brennin once hated this man deeply inside. It was the same Ülmo who took him aside and learned him how to overcome this hatred. "Remember, Ülmo said The faith of them is not your faith. Whatever will happen is not up to you. It is not your choice to decide whom she will marry". Brennin choose to stay on Valinor. He first had the plan to go to Middle-Earth and to win the love of Luthien. But the wise words of Ülmo changed him.Then he met Evya. And he loved this woman dearly. She was not as beautiful as Luthien, but she was very beautiful as well. She had very long blond hair and her eyes were blue and she was always dressed in a green dress with flowers on the edges of her dress. Her necklace was filled with diamonds and the ring she was wearing on her hand, was golden with one giant stone on it. It was a red robin and had the shape of an eye of the Dragon. Long they loved each other and her music always filled the heart of Brennin. Evya played the Harp like nobody else. It was like a wind was coming when she played her Harp. It was made of a very special material and the legend was it would call the Dragons when people played on it. The Dragons was another part of the history. It was said in the other lands outside Middle-Earth, a huge Dragon lived. He was evil and Smaugh could be his relative. This Dragon was trying to kill the elves living on Valinor, but the sword of Brennin killed him. The material that as found in the mountains where the beast lived, was the same as the harp. But Evya never found a Dragon on her way when she played on her Harp.

It was a sad and tragical day that made Brennin decide to leave Valinor. Evya was killed by orcs on a trip to visite her three sisters who left Valinor together with the Noldorian elves. She was Noldorian as well. Brennin was Sindarin. Brennin was waiting for her return when he found the waves crying. "Ülmo he said, why are the waves so sad?" Ülmo looked at Brennin and his eyes were hollow. He said: "Brennin, you have to be strong, for your beloved one, won't come home anymore". Then Brennin found out Evya was killed by the orcs. His heart was broken. He could no longer enjoy the beauty of Valinor. And he decided to leave to go for Middle-earth.

The last words he spoke to Ülmo were: "Dear valar, what ever happen may happen but I want to go to the place where my beloved one died and I want to fight to defeat these aweful creatures who killed my Evya." Ülmo said: "Brother Brennin, so it will be. But remember, your gift will not be taken from you. As long as you will live, you will have the gift to forsee things. You will be there for others when they need your help"

At the day Brennin left,Manwë said: "brother Brennin, it is time for thee to go to Middle-Earth. We will miss thee, but we won't let thee go without a special gift."

Manwë handled over the sword of the Dragon. "May it protect thee on thou way and may it help thee to find wisdom and faith in thy life".

Brennin bent his head and promised to live his life as good as it would get.

The years Brennin spent in Middle-Earth left their marks on his face, but his heart was pure and truthful. He stayed with the Noldorian and Sindarian elves. And it was him whom the elves trust.

So he watched Ilëa leaving with her family. And he closed his door, thinking about what just happened.

End of Chapter 5


End file.
